Cobra 4WD
The Cobra is a 4-wheeled light armored vehicle, it bases some of its design elements from the American HMMWV. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the Cobra is seen used by MEC soldiers and Legionnaire Mercenaries during Ghost Town. Most can be captured and there are many that are idle, free to be used by the player. It is an fast option to get through the large level, though it can easily be destroyed, so finding a Black Eagle would be recommended. In multiplayer, the Cobra is used by the MEC in Gold Rush mode and Conquest. The map Oasis has 2 Cobras at the MEC starting base and Final Ignition has the Cobra at the final base. It has room for 4 players: 1 driver, 1 gunner, 1 player in the back and 1 passenger. The Cobra's KORD has a very limited turning speed, so it can be easily flanked if used as a stationary weapon, but the turret is also very accurate, powerful and completely void of recoil. The passenger in the back have their infantry weapons to their disposal, so they can help in shooting targets, although this help is limited, and, if they're using a Support kit, they can also constantly repair the Cobra while having a relatively good protection because of the bulky side plates on the Cobra. Singleplayer *Ghost Town Multiplayer Gold Rush *Final Ignition Conquest *Oasis Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the Cobra 4WD appears in Conquest and Rush only on Atacama Desert as the counterpart to the American HMMWV for the Russians. It is armed with a KORD machine gun and has spaces for a driver, a gunner, a rear passenger and a passenger. It is reasonably armoured and is moderately fast, but can be used effectively as a mobile emplacement to take out helicopters like the Apache, the Havoc or the Hind. Rush *Atacama Desert Conquest *Atacama Desert Tactics Conquest The Cobra 4WD can be used as a fast attack vehicle with a driver and a gunner to soften up the US spawnpoint. These are quite distracting for the enemy so they can be used to draw enemy attention away from a flag the rest of the team is capturing. They can also be used as transport vehicles. The driver picks up teammates, drops them off into the battlefield and drives back to pick up more men and repeat the process. If in a squad, it can be used as a mobile spawn-point. A good Vehicle Specialization to use for this vehicle would be extra armour as the vehicle can be destroyed by a single rocket, a tank shot, or a helicopter barrage, as well as mines or C4. Rush If the player is playing as the attackers, the Cobra is a good way of getting to the enemy bases quickly, but it is advised to take the side routes, as there is a potential threat of anti-tank mines on the main road. If playing as the defenders, stealing a Cobra can be very useful. One can position it in the center where the player would have a potential view on both objectives and use it as an effective turret against the attackers. Trivia *Considering the Russian Ground Forces use this as one of their light vehicles, albeit on only one map, as the GAZ-3937 Vodnik is seen elsewhere in the campaign and at Port Valdez, Russia may have acquired Cobra 4WDs through a trade agreement with the Middle Eastern Coalition, since there is no evidence that Russia has hostilities with the MEC. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Cobra indicates that it has room for 5 passengers, though it can only hold 4. Gallery File:BFBC_COBRA.jpg|The Cobra in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition on Gold Rush mode File:BFBC_COBRA_INSIDE.jpg|The driver's seat of the Cobra in Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles